


Action figure theatre: A Jack for everyone

by DieAstra



Series: Torchwood action figure comics [7]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, there's more than one Jack in the Hub.</p><p>This story happenend after a discussion with friends about Jack re-growing from just an arm and shoulder after the explosion in CoE. What if a leg was lying somewhere else and made another Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: A Jack for everyone

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%201.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%202.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%204.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%205.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%206.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%208.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%209.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%2010.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%2011.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/4%20Jacks/Jack%2012.jpg.html)


End file.
